


Fate Remnant

by pkwriterRed5



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: F/M, Nasuverse is confusing, Other, Reader is a good teacher?, Reader may or may not be Alastor from Hazbin Hotel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkwriterRed5/pseuds/pkwriterRed5
Summary: Fourteen mastersFourteen servantsOn one side, one mage, with a mission from the god of light.On the other side, one woman, betrayed by all she knows.Both sides must fightOnly one master and servant shall remain.But what happens when a Foreign servant is summoned?A servant that by all means should not exist?Well my dear viewers~It becomes a world filled of entertainment!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(A/N)So this is a story that I've been thinking about for a long while....Like at least a year...But I don't entirely plan on doing much with this unless it gets really popular.Like I still have a bunch of other books that I'm working on, but I got a crap ton of inspiration so I just thought "Eh, why not?"Please let me know what you think!I'll appreciate any kind of feedback!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  


The night was cold and dreadful as Ozpin made his way through the halls of Beacon. He lightly dabbed a handkerchief at his head, trying to alleviate the sweat that dripped down his forehead. His heart beat had picked up in his nervousness, with his eyes darting around every corner. Constantly looking for a person that shouldn’t be there. A person that couldn’t possibly be there. He made his way to an elevator, his eyes darting around the room once more before finally entering it. He raised his hand to press a floor’s button only for him to freeze afterwards upon seeing the strange marking on his hand. It wasn’t exactly anything in particular that stood out, at most it looked like a bruise on his hand. But it still confirmed his doubts and sent a sense of dread through his body.

Nights ago, Ozpin had a dream. A dream that told him many secrets, secrets that he never wanted to learn. Secrets that others had learned as well. For he was not the only person dreaming at the time. Thirteen others stood with him, caught in a void. An empty space filled with no meaning, no purpose. Yet a blinding mass of a figure stood in front of them all, addressing them as if they were tools being prepared. The mass spoke to them, revealing information that neither he, or anyone else on Remnant should ever know. 

A war was coming. A deadly terrible war that had nothing to do with either him, or ‘her’. A war so small, yet so dangerous, that it could tear this world apart. If not controlled, it would only leave this planet covered in ashes, with not a trace of humanity left. But even then, something still hung over all of their heads that could change the fate of the world indefinitely. 

A wish granting device. This entire war- a war that shall involve fourteen masters, and fourteen servants, -that's what it’s all about. To grant the wish of the last master/servant duo standing. 

Normally, if a person were to dream of such a thing, they would write it off as something else. 

‘I haven’t slept in a while.’

‘I’m hallucinating.’

‘It was just some weird dream.’

But that mass that stood before him held an aura that he had only felt once before. Way back in the day, before he was known as Ozpin. Two presences, both of them being gods. Yet this one, this one felt much stronger. One of a foreign god.

The elevator reaching his destination broke him from his thoughts, the small ding startling him as the doors started to open. He took one more glance down at his hand before letting out a long tired sigh. He made his way into the hallway in front of him, with his thoughts running wild. He really had no idea what he was stepping into at all. But he knew one thing without a doubt.

He was a master. The person who would summon a familiar in the form of a heroic spirit of legend from another plain of existence. He brought his right hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose, a small headache appearing as he finally approached his destination. He pressed a button on the wall causing a machine to reveal a touchpad against the door frame. He glanced over his shoulder once more before inputting a 19-digit code. The door opened for him, revealing a dark room. Stepping inside, Ozpin locked the door behind him before turning the lights on.

The room was mostly empty, the only furniture within the room being a table with an office chair behind it. Upon the table sat plenty of books, each one being based around the idea of magic and fantasy. He glanced towards the books once more before checking the time on his scroll.

“2 am. Right when my mana’s at its peak.” He opened a book before opening it to a bookmarked page, taking a moment to skim over the details once more. He looked over towards the middle of the room. A magical circle was engraved onto the ground, a bit of his own blood mixed in to enhance its performance.

“Preparations ready.” He rose one of his hands up to his face, his eyes scanning it over.

“Wavelength ideal.” He took one last look at the bruise on his hand as he set down his cup of hot cocoa. Taking a deep breath, he turned back towards the circle in front of him a sense of foreboding washing over him. After a final moment of hesitation, Ozpin rose his hand into the air, feeling a foreign rush of power flowing through him.

“Let silver and steel be the essence.” The dead air around Ozpin started to move upon feeling the mana that rushed into the air, reaching out towards the circle.

“Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let my blood be the price I pay tribute to.” The air in the room started to spiral, blowing lightly at both Ozpin’s hair, as well at the pages of the open book.

“Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the remnants of worlds collide and connect unto our own.” A burst of energy came from the summoning circle, sending out a wave of mana that proved Ozpin was in fact connecting with something or someone.

“I hereby declare. Your body shall serve under me. My fate shall be your weapon. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. If you will submit to this will and reason…” The mana practically leaked from the summoning circle, the dull red now glowing a bright crimson.

“Then answer!” Finally, Ozpin was able to feel a connection, a thin thread that tied him to another being. Another being of a foreign world, one that held barely any resemblance to his own. A world’s history that heavily differed. Where Grimm did not exist, and gods ran rampant. A world filled with humans, demonic beasts, and magi.

“An oath shall be sworn here! I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven. I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell!” The circle in front of him glowed brightly, the mana that surrounded the room started to spiral faster. The speed of the wind started to go faster and faster.

“From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power. Come forth from the ring of restraints, Protector of the Holy Balance!” At last the mana that flowed through the thread of connection that he held seemed to burst forth, a blast of energy sending Ozpin falling onto his back. The books that sat on his desk were blown off of it and sent flying into the wall behind him. He groaned in pain, bringing a hand to rub at his aching head. He opened his eyes, blinking owlishly at the two feet in front of him. 

Glancing upwards at the figure in front of him, Ozpin was left slack-jawed. The person stood much taller than the average human, being at least a few centimeters taller than himself. His physique was slim, with a bit of muscle built on him. His skin tone was tinted grey, giving him an otherworldly appearance. On top of his head sat a red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, almost resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers on the top of his head. Ozpin was surprised to see the faunus-like feature. The servants' eyes had red scleras, bright red irises, black pupils, and wore a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye. 

He wore a dark red pinstriped coat which was slightly ragged along the bottom. As well as a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs. He was also dressed in a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots with red deer hoofprints emblazoned on the soles. In his left hand was a vintage style cane made from a metal that Ozpin did not recognize. 

Both Ozpin and the servant in front of him met eyes, a massive shark-like grin appearing on the servant’s face. The smile just looked unnatural, stretching further and further past what was normal. His teeth were sharper than a knife’s blade, resembling a shark the more Ozpin looked at it.

“Why Hello there~!” The servant stated cheerfully, his smile resembling a happy one.

“A pleasure to be meeting you! I presume that you are my master within this holy grail war?” Tilting his head, he leaned down towards Ozpin, the unsettling grin plastered on his face. Ozpin blinked up at him in surprise, the words in his throat being caught by his confusion. The servant blinked curiously at him, before offering the man a hand. With caution, Ozpin took ahold of the servant’s hand. At the same time it was then that he noticed the marking on his hand.

The symbol took an odd shape with it being separated into three separate sections. The first being a large ornate letter ‘O’ with a large slash in the middle. The long slash connected to a shape that he could only describe as a ‘Z’ shape. The edges were curved, and overall looked more akin to mythological runes in fantasy books.

After helping Ozpin up to his feet, the servant took a moment to analyze the room the two stood in. Ozpin brushed the dust off his coat as he did his best to calm his nerves. He coughed lightly into his hand, dragging the servant’s attention back towards himself.

“So you’re a servant?” He gave a nod in response, his eyes continuing to gaze around the room with an emotion that Ozpin couldn’t read.

“Well…” Ozpin was just overwhelmed. He wasn’t entirely sure what he expected when he was told to summon a ‘Heroic’ spirit. But as he looked over the person in front of him, nothing about him seemed remotely heroic.

“I suppose I should introduce myself. My-”

“Why yes. But!” The servant cut him off from continuing, instead he invaded his master’s personal space. His face much closer than comfortable, the only thing keeping their faces from nearly touching was the servant’s finger that was pointed upwards.

“I do believe we need a change in scenery!” He wrapped his hand around Ozpin’s shoulder, turning the both of them around to reveal his office. Ozpin felt his heart drop upon seeing the night sky through his office windows that were well above the surface. A place that he should not be. He blinked as a cup was offered right in front of his face. He hesitantly grabbed it, looking over at the servant in silent wonder and terror.

“Ahhh~ there we go.” He started to walk towards Ozpin’s desk, his eyes scanning the room with mild interest. Ozpin glanced down at the cup in his hand, seeing a freshly hot cup of cocoa nice and ready for him.

“I...You..” The servant then turned to him, seeming amused by the confusion on his master’s face.

“Yes, I can use magic.” He chuckled lightly, causing a sinister feeling to go crawling down Ozpin’s back. 

“EVERY mage can use magic dear master.” He leaned his weight on his cane, having one foot support his weight while another lightly tapped against the ground.

“It’s just that I’ve had…” He trailed off for a moment, taking a moment to gaze at his fingers, his smirk growing just a fraction larger. He turned his gaze back towards Ozpin, locking eyes with him.

“More experience.” Ozpin gulped down his nervousness, taking a second to drink from the cup that he was offered. It calmed him for the moment, allowing to gather his thoughts.

“Well, I don't mean any offense...But you don’t exactly strike me as the Heroic type of spirit or mage.” His servant rolled his eyes in response, an irritated look appearing on his face. Yet even so, the smile might be strained, but it never left.

“I suppose this is your first grail war then hmm?” He stared at a slightly perplexed Ozpin for a moment before letting out a slightly disappointed sigh.

“I don’t think I can blame you for not understanding everything off the bat, so allow me to explain some things just to give you a quick understanding.” He cleared his throat and with a wave of his hand, his cane dissipated into nothingness. 

“Grail wars always differ from one another. In this case, a Foreign god came and presented a grail for you to use. Fourteen masters, and fourteen servants are to fight for the grail. Whichever master - servant duo remaining wins, and has their wish granted. You master’s are selected through various means - either your own willingness to enter a grail war, or the grail choosing the best candidates - it all depends on each grail war in particular. In this case, the Foreign god seemed to handpick which masters he wanted.” He waved his hand in the air, seemingly bored with the conversation.

“Servants - or Heroic spirits - are heroic in name only in some cases. Some are Heroic spirits of legend, some are divine beings, and some like me-” He gestured to himself, his smirk growing once more.

“- become servants by affecting the world so much that the throne of heroes can’t help but recognize them.” He chuckled at Ozpin’s steady gaze.

“Your foreign God never said they had to be heroic.” Ozpin pursed his lips together, a frown quickly appearing at this information.

“In short - I may not be what you want.” The shadows bounced off the walls around him, creating a terrifying aura that left Ozpin’s throat dry. The shadows returned to normal just as soon as they changed, making Ozpin question his sanity.

“But I’m exactly what someone like you need...” He seemed to think for a moment, his eyes scanning over Ozpin’s face. He seemed to finally grasp something before he turned his eyes back onto his master, a menacing look quickly growing on his face.

“ **_Ozma_ ** ? Is it?” 

* **CRASH** *

The cup in Ozpin’s hand fell to the ground, shattering and spraying hot cocoa all across the floor. The two had locked their gazes. A look of horror was written across Ozpin’s face while amusement grew on the servants. Ozpin’s throat felt dry and scratchy, his heart incredibly heavy. He was scared now. Genuinely terrified. This person in front of him, who was just summoned to this world, knew his greatest secret. 

“Oh? You didn’t know~” A horrifying chuckle left his throat as he slowly approached the master in front of him, his shoes tapping loudly in the dimly lit room.

“Upon being summoned, us servants are granted information needed to seemingly blend into society. That’s how each of us speak your language, know modern lingo, and how the technology of this era works.” He now stood in front of Ozpin, seemingly towering over him.

“We also get more information depending on our masters. And dear Master~” He leaned forwards, grabbing Ozpin’s chin to tilt his head upwards to stare directly towards his red eyes. The pupils were dilated, the iris shrinking to allow a horrible blackness to consume his eyes. Small almost unnoticeable runes started to appear in the air around the two of them. Ozpin couldn’t think straight as a screeching static filled his head, jumbling his thoughts and making it impossible to think straight.

“I’ve been given quite the information.” A moment passed as everything suddenly fell silent, the static no longer invading Ozpin’s thoughts. With a simple blink of his eyes, the servant’s overwhelming presence seemed to calm down, the grip on him vanishing, giving Ozpin a chance to breathe. His eyes returned to normal and the sinister grin was replaced with a smug one.

“And lucky for you, I want to help!” Ozpin took a moment to blink, his mind still struggling to catch up with the person in front of him.

“W-what?” The smug grin grew even further on the servants face.

“With this ridiculous idea of a school! I want to help you run it.” Ozpin was once again taken aback, his jaw going slack for a moment.

“What?” He questioned once more, blinking in shock.

“Well of course we have to worry about the grail war, but if my information is correct - This fine world we’re in already has it’s fair trouble with Grimm and -” A deep chuckle left his throat as he gazed off towards the window behind him.

“ - other problems…” He then turned to Ozpin, the grin on his face seemingly turning neutral.

“I believe that this generation of hunters should be given a proper teaching if you desire this world to last after the grail war. And have no doubt! I do plan on winning the war as well.” Ozpin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as his own servant beamed down at him with a confident smile.

Just what the hell did he drag himself into? This servant in front of him was beyond powerful. Had he wanted to kill him, he probably could have. In fact, even with his command seals, Ozpin was still worried that this servant might try to take his life. Looking back at him once more , Ozpin could see that he took on a more devil-like appearance. Like a demon straight from hell. He let out a long drawn out sigh as another dreadful thought came to mind.

“And how exactly will I know that someone like you won’t harm my students?” 

“Then make a deal with me.” The two of them locked eyes once more ,a look of confusion being written on Ozpin’s face, while the servant held a look of confidence.

“I am a servant of demonic origin. I’m sure that you’ve figured that out by now?” Ozpin gave him a nod in response.

“Well depending on the servant, their noble phantasm- their biggest trump card - could range from weapons of mass destruction to the ability to rewrite cause and effect. My noble phantasm is this.” With a snap of his fingers, a parchment of paper seemed to materialize out of nowhere, a feather pen floating right next to it.

“I make deals.” The paper floated it’s way towards Ozpin, an unearthly glow emitting from it. Ozpin could practically feel the magic emanating off the paper, an unknown feeling of dread washing over him as he grabbed it.

“Whilst this contract lasts - I shall do everything within my power to assist this school’s students to better themselves, to become mighty hunters, and to protect them. Never shall I bring harm to - intended to harm- or think of imposing harm on any student of mine. Never shall I ever desire to put my student’s lives on the battlefield unless I have full confidence that they’ll make it out alive and mostly uninjured. And I shall never do anything with either the students nor the school that you wouldn’t want me to do. It goes into more detail on the parchment.” Ozpin narrowed his eyes as he gazed over the paper, surprised to find the contract to be heavily in his own favor.

“...What’s the catch?” The servant gave him a simple shake of the head.

“As always there is a catch, this one -” He gestured to himself once more.

“ - is a simple trade off. I desire to act mostly on my own in the grail war, give me that ability and I shall assist you in whatever way I can. And of course, you get to keep your command seals - I only want more freedom than most masters are willing to give.” Ozpin bit his lower lip in thought glancing over the paper in front of him.

“There’s still one thing we need to cover.” He stated, turning his steady gaze towards the servant.

“Oh?” The servant seemed a bit surprised, but shrugged it off with a grin.

“And what would that be?” Ozpin took a deep breath, knowing that he’s already dove into the deep end. But as the Foreign God said :"Isn't it human nature to try to push oneself beyond logic?"

“Your class, and your true name.” The servant smirked in response, his sharp teeth shining under the moonlight.

“I am the Foreigner class servant. As for my name, you may call me...” He spread his arms out, proudly displaying himself to his new master.

_ “(Y/n) Fraga (L/n). The Demon of a Lost World.” _


	2. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A truce is held between 7 servants.  
> Ruby meets the dear reader.  
> A new Servant?

Nights ago, Salem had a dream. One of a foreign god, with claims of a war that she would partake in. A dangerous and bloody war that could potentially leave the world in ash. Fourteen masters and fourteen servants are to fight. The winner of this war would be granted an all powerful wish granting device, one that she intended to win. 

“My Master.” The servant beside her spoke, his voice filled with respect. She turned to meet his dull gaze. The servant’s black hair was slicked back with his black armor shining in the dimly lit room. 

“Everyone has arrived.” Salem gave the servant a hum as she watched him adjust the blue cape that laid on his shoulder, the white fluff of it getting caught on his slick black armor. Salem turned around in her chair, staring down her subordinates. 

“I am glad you were all able to come on such short notice. Especially because of these-” She trailed off, her eyes gazing towards the other servants in the room. Besides her own, six other servants sat or stood next to their respective master. 

Roman the thief had the Lancer class, the newly summoned servant lightly combed her long pink claws through her pink hair that was tied with purple ribbons. Her light blue eyes glanced around the room with a bored expression on her face. She wore a monochrome plaid skirt with the torso of the piece being a black corset with three tiny, pink bows running up the central line. A white and black t-shirt tugged her small frame, her arms were mostly covered in elbow length gloves that accentuated the pink scales on her arms and legs. Her most prominent feature was the devil like horns that stuck out of her head, the long draconic tail, and the protruding fangs of a devil.

Across from Roman sat Hazel with his Rider class servant. A younger woman with long pink hair that flowed down to her back leaned a little too close to her master than he preferred. Around her neck and shoulders was a massive white fur cloak that stopped around her buttocks. Underneath it, she wore a skintight white cloth with a unique design to it. It hugged her body a bit more than it should, revealing her ‘sexy’ frame. The top piece had a short skirt attached to it that ended with a see through veil that did little to cover her. Instead of pants, she wore knee high fur leggings that wrapped around her slender legs. Her high heels clicked on the ground lightly as she adjusted her chair, slowly scooting it closer to her master.

Watts sat next to Hazel’s opposite side with his Saber class servant. A man stood behind him, looking to be in the prime age of his life. His black hair was styled up in a ponytail, and came down to his lower back. A strange flower patterned scarf sat around his neck, standing out against the purple kimono that he wore. He rested his hand on the sword at his hip, a small grin on his face as his dark blue eyes gazed at the other servants in the room. 

Across from Watts sat Adam with his Archer class servant. The younger woman sat at attention, her blood red eyes staring towards Salem expectantly as the two of them met each other’s gaze. A large red bow kept her silver hair tied in a ponytail, while she wore samurai armor that was colored white and red with golden accents being mixed in. And much like Lancer, she had two demonic horns protruding from her forehead. Around her waist were two sheathed swords. On her back sat a massive naginata that seemed too large for her to wield properly. 

At the far end of the table, she could hear the small whisperings of Tyrian’s Caster. The Caster had a strange appearance, with his eyes being abnormally big that seemed to pop right out of his skull. His garments too were quite odd. With a luxurious robe of ancient design, sanguineous patterns adorning the pitch black fabric. He donned an inky black cassock, and an evil aura reeled about it. The red patterns that dyed his clothes looked more akin to stains of blood. His figure was wrapped in a much folded robe, decorated with magnificent latches made of precious metals. His whole style screaming ‘Evil wizard’. Both Master and Servant stared up at Salem, one in obedience, the other in awe. 

“-Strange circumstances.” Salem continued, feeling in over her head upon seeing these strange servants that would fight in this ‘Holy grail war’. She deeply wanted to sigh in annoyance, but chose not to, wanting to keep her elegant appearance. Instead she turned to her Alter ego servant beside her. The man looked like the definition of tired, with permanent bags under his grey eyes. His face, completely devoid of emotion. Without needing to utter a word, her servant understood her orders.

“Of course, my lady.” He stated, bowing towards his master. The next moment, he diverted his attention to the masters and their servants. He took a step towards the table, dragging the attention of everyone else in the room.

“As per our lady’s request, you have all agreed to a truce.” He analyzed their faces, practically daring them to try and step out of line. His gaze lingered on the Assassin class in particular.

The Assassin sat on one of the windowsills of Salem’s massive castle, his right leg tapping impatiently on the floor. The servant wore an outfit similar to the Saber’s. A strip of cloth wrapped around his waist, a large black overcoat covering his shoulders. Underneath the coat sat a blue kimono with a white shirt beneath it. A dark tan scarf was wrapped around his neck, covering half of his face. His greasy black hair was tied into a ponytail, a bit of his hair covering his right eye. His orange eye met Alter ego’s, an irritated look on his face.

“Assassin.” Said servant scoffed in annoyance as his master called his class. He sent a glare towards Cinder, meeting her eyes for a moment before turning his gaze towards the window once more.

“...Fucking annoying…” He grumbled, choosing to ignore the glare being sent his way. Alter ego narrowed his eyes as he watched the interaction before addressing the others.

“Henceforth, we shall be known as the servants of Violet. Our targets, being the other seven servants and their masters.” The mood of the room suddenly tensed as he stated these words, each servant besides Assassin paying close attention.

“Our first, and most important target should be obvious.” Hazel let out a grunt of acknowledgement, his anger getting the better of him for a moment.

“Much like the rest of us, Ozpin should have a servant of his own.” His gaze hardened as the Caster started to chuckle loudly.

“HeHeHe!” He spread his arms wide into the air, a wicked grin forming on his face.

“To think! Our most gracious god would allow such a tale to pass!? How truly contradictory!” He continued to chuckle loudly, much to the amusement of Tyrian.

“Oh geez, the freaks gone crazy again.” Rider mumbled from her chair, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Salem wanted to sigh once more, having already heard three of Caster’s rants about God. Out of everyone in particular, she really hated hearing him go on about God’s punishment. Alter ego, sensing his master’s annoyance, turned his gaze into a glare.

“Caster.” With his C rank charisma, Caster fell silent, now turning his attention back towards the Alter ego.

“My apologies, I lost control for a moment remembering something in particular.” Alter ego merely grunted in response, his eyes now turning towards Cinder.

“Fall maiden.” The girl straightened her back the moment she was being addressed, her lips turning into a straight line.

“Using Assassin at this stage of the war is vital for our success.” Shivers were sent down her spine as he glared down at the younger girl, his entire presence turning into an intimidating one.

“Make sure you use him properly.” Cinder nodded as he waved his hand in the air, effectively dismissing her from the rest of the conversation. She questioned it for a fraction of a second before deciding against it.

‘Assassin.’ She called out to her servant using their mental link.

‘Let’s go.’ The Assassin class servant blinked, turning his gaze towards his master. He sighed in annoyance upon seeing both her and Alter ego staring at him expectantly.

“Yeah yeah.” He rolled his eyes as he walked out of the room, waiting for his master to follow. Upon exiting the room, Cinder was quick to plan their move. 

“The two of us are going to Beacon to see if there's any information to find on Ozpin’s servant.” Assassin rolled his eyes, letting his hand rest on his sword as he followed after her down the hallway.

“I shall be going undercover and try to steal some vital passcodes from Atlas.” She turned her gaze to her servant, watching him with careful eyes. Assassin didn’t say anything, choosing to listen to her plan.

“I want you to find out what you can about Ozpin’s servant and if you can, kill the servant or Ozpin himself.” 

“You should know that I don’t like taking orders.” Cinder stopped suddenly, turning to face Assassin with an angry glare. Assassin merely smirked down at her, the cocky smirk on his face growing larger.

“So I’ll be the one calling the shots on this one.” With that, he started to walk past her, heading straight for the bullhead. Cinder balked at him for a moment before stomping her way towards him with an angry growl emitting from her throat.

“What gives you the idea that you can do so?” Assassin chuckled at her expression before turning to face her slowly. 

“Alright bitch.” Cinder gasped at the sudden feeling of metal against her throat, her servant directly in front of her with a dangerous gleam in his eye.

“Maybe I didn’t make myself clear.” Cinder grunted in pain as Assassin gripped her hair with his free hand, his fingers digging deep into her black locks.

“You may be supplying me with mana to keep me attached to this world. But~” He tilted her head back to reveal more of her neck to him, his grin growing even further. Cinder struggled against him, her mind quickly going into overdrive as all of her instincts were screaming danger. She however, could not escape the servant’s superior hold on her. As his strength far surpassed the average human.

“I’m not about to take orders from the likes of you just because you work for an immortal bitch.” His grip tightened, the sword against her neck now drawing drops of blood. He stayed there for a moment before finally letting her go. Cinder almost fell over once she was released from his hold, her heart thumping loudly in her chest. She grasped at her neck before pulling her hand back to see blood. She met eyes with Assassin and her fear melted away to be replaced with anger.

“H-How dare you!?” Assassin shook his head in response, sheathing his blade.

“If you got a problem with it, why not try and use one of those command seals of yours?” He took the moment to start walking away from her whilst looking over his shoulder.

“That is-” He stopped a few feet away from Cinder, his hands moving to his sword once more.

“If you think that you could use it before I kill you.” Cinder shivered under the man’s deadly gaze, his eyes seemingly glimmering in the dark hallway. The two stood there for a moment, neither of them moving. Cinder swallowed down her fear before taking a step forward, giving her servant a glare as she walked past him.

“Let’s go then.” She pretends her voice didn’t waver, instead letting her confidence show to the best of her ability. She shivered lightly at Assassin’s snicker, risking a glance back towards him.

“Sure thing ‘Master’.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby yawned in her seat, her eyes turning to the clock on the wall of the classroom. 

“Class should have started 10 minutes ago.” She heard Wiess mumble from her seat, her eyes on the clock much like her own.

“I don’t know what you’re complaining about~” Yang stated with a yawn, resting her head on top of her crossed arms.

“Think of it as a free day.” Weiss scoffed at the blonde’s response, an irritated look on her face.

“Of course you of all people would take this as a chance to nap! That’s all you ever do in this class!!” Yang just shrugged as she let her eyes close, leaving Weiss fuming. 

“Professor Port is probably just running late. I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” Blake stated calmly while she turned to the next page in her book, completely invested in it, but aware enough to participate in conversation. Yang groaned as she buried her head into her arms.

“Don’t say such things Blake! That’s how jinxing things works!” Blake just sighed at her teammate before flipping her book closed.

“Speaking of teachers, didn’t you find it weird that Glynda didn’t show up for her class?” Weiss hummed, recalling the strange occurrence. 

“Yeah, took the class time to study.”

“I took my time sleeping~”

“We know Yang!” Ruby snickered at her team’s antics, glad to see that the four of them were sorta getting along. She glanced behind her to see team JNPR talking with each other. She smiled upon seeing Jaune talking with Pyrrha. 

“Seriously! You could be studying or you know- Do anything else!” Yang smirked with her eyes closed as Weiss ranted at her, finding Weiss’ annoyance to be amusing. They continued to bicker for another moment before the door to the classroom opened, causing the room to go quiet. Instead of Port entering like they expected, it was a new face. The person held a fancy cane in one hand, and a briefcase in the other. 

“Hm~ hm~ hmm~ hm~” He hummed and bobbed his head as he set the briefcase at the professor’s table, a massive smile on his face. Everyone in the room blinked at his odd appearance, surprised to see this newcomer. 

“Uhm, Excuse me?” Finally it was Ruby who spoke up, raising a hand into the air. The man tilted his head towards Ruby’s direction, his strangely colored eyes meeting her silver ones. He raised a finger in the air, gesturing her to wait a moment before grabbing a paper from the briefcase. Taking a moment to look at the paper, he now put his full attention on Ruby.

“Yes Miss Rose?” Ruby hesitated for a moment, seeing the intense look on his face. His grin was incredibly wide and seemingly filled with sharp teeth. 

“Uhh...Where’s Professor Port?” The man hummed at her before making his way to the chalkboard.

“Well you see miss Rose -” He picked up the chalk as he continued.

“Professor Port shall be joining Doctor Oobleck in his class, the two of them joining classes into one.” He wrote something on the board before turning back around to face the class. 

“I shall be taking over this class in Port’s place.” In large bold letters was the man’s name written across the board.

“You may call me (Y/n) (L/n). A very…” He trailed off, staring at nothing in particular, a far away look in his eyes.

“...Good hunter.” 

For some reason, despite their new teacher looking like he was in his mid to early twenties, everyone in that room believed him. And that made Ruby feel nervous, everything about him just seemed to feel off. The way he dressed, the color of his skin, the color of his eyes, everything just looked other worldly. He coughed into his hand before grabbing the paper from before.

“Now then, I’m going to call out everyone’s name. Say ‘here’ once you hear me call it out.” And suddenly, just like that, class started. Ruby couldn’t help but blink at that, sending a glance towards her teammates to see them sitting up and ready to pay attention. She blinked owlishly at Yang, seeing that she no longer slouched in her chair. Her sister had never sat perfectly straight in class in her entire life, not even once.

“Miss Rose?” She jumped suddenly once she heard her name, swiftly sitting straight in her chair as she turned to their new teacher. He had an eyebrow raised in question, his eyes narrowing once her eyes locked onto his own.

“H-here!” A silent moment passed as he scribbled something down on his paper.

“Juane.” Ruby glanced over her shoulder as the boy in question had a dull look in his eye as he called out. She swallowed upon seeing not only her classmates sitting perfectly, but everyone else as well. She never thought she would ever see Cardin paying attention, much less his entire team.

“What the-?”

“Miss Rose.” She froze for a second before turning her body back towards the front, feeling a sudden coldness as she saw the teacher directly in front of her desk. (Y/n) practically loomed over her, his grin widening to a scary degree. Ruby couldn’t say anything as a strange static seemed to fill her head, messing up her thoughts and making it difficult to do anything besides staring in horror.

She let out a small yelp in fear as she felt a sudden jab from her side. She had recoiled so hard that she fell out of her seat, falling directly on the wooden stairs. She hissed in pain as she rubbed her hip to relieve the pain before going still once more upon seeing (Y/n) still standing in front of her. He stood there with an eyebrow raised, a small confused smile on his face as he tilted his head in confusion. He no longer looked intimidating and instead just looked more worried than anything else.

“Yo Rubes!” She blinked as Yang leaned back in her chair, sending her sister a worried look.

“You okay?” She blinked rapidly at seeing her team suddenly act normal, rubbing at her eyes to see if she really was seeing things.

“I wouldn’t bother with her.” She heard Cardin speak up, a smug tone in his voice.

“She’s known to be a bit of an idiot at times.” Yang sent a sharp glare towards Cardin’s direction but didn’t comment on anything. Her new teacher offered her a hand, a welcoming smile on his face.

“Are you alright Miss Rose? You were just staring off into space there for a bit.” Weiss nodded, looking irritated.

“We were trying to get your attention for a full minute you dolt.” Ruby felt more confused than anything as she hesitated to take (Y/n)’s hand. Eventually though she did take his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet. The man chuckled as he helped her up, the grin on his face becoming more confident.

“Uhh…” Ruby gulped in nervousness, feeling small compared to the person in front of her. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine.” Her teacher let out a little ‘tsk-tsk’ as he shook his head. 

“Now now my dear- Smile!” Suddenly the man reached for her face, pinching her cheeks to form a smile. His smile widened as he did so, an eerie aura coming off him.

“You’re never fully dressed without one~” He had released her after a moment, turning back around to head towards his desk. Ruby stared in horror as she rubbed her cheeks, turning to face her teammates. She fully expected Yang to get angry upon seeing the man touch her sister, but was left bewildered upon seeing her smiling up at her expectantly. 

“Come on sis, take a seat.” Ruby stared for a moment longer before slowly getting back into her chair. Beside her, her three teammates sat there in their normal positions. Weiss at perfect attention, Blake with her face in her book, and Yang with her head resting on her arms. But all three of them were smiling. Ruby turned to send one last glance towards the class behind her to see the same thing.  
Everyone held a smile on their face.

“Now then-” She swallowed in slight fear as she turned to face the chalkboard, seeing (Y/n) standing in front of it with the chalk in his hand.

“Shall we get started?”

Just what in the world was happening?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deep in the red leaves of Forever Fall, a massive gathering of mana zoned into one area in particular. A lone crow sat upon one of the branches of the tree’s watching the mana collect in the open field. Beside him, a figure cloaked in the shades of the trees surrounding them. The mana continued to collect to the point that it was visible to the regular human eye, the swirls of majestic magic spiraling into the air. The crow flew into the air as it lost its grip on the branch due to the wind increasing in power. The mana spiraled into the air, creating a small vortex of pure magical energy. A moment passed before the mana suddenly dispersed, merely disappearing completely. On the ground was the remnants of a magical circle far too complex for any human to understand. An unnatural glow faded from the yellow circle as someone now stepped out of it.

This woman was dressed in a strange fashion, with an almost knightly like look to her clothing. She had silver armor wrapped around her stomach and hips, a dark blue ankle length skirt attached to the metal. Her heeled boots were made of metal and connected to the knee tall stockings that wrapped securely around her legs. Her upper body was covered in a dark blue shirt that hugged her upper body, a smaller see through veil sitting upon her shoulders. Around her hands were sturdy metal gauntlets that ended by her elbows. Upon her forehead sat a strange metal headpiece that glimmered in the sunlight, practically blinding anyone that could have seen it. Her long blonde hair was tied into a massive braid that went past her waist, blowing gently in the wind. Upon her hip sat an elegant sword, with an extensively complicated design. Her bright violet eyes gleamed in the sunlight, showing off her wondrous beauty that scarcely felt real. 

The woman gazed at her surroundings for a moment before having her eyes land on the crow and the servant that had been watching her the whole time.

“I am the Ruler class servant, summoned to mediate this Holy Grail War.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yyyyyeeaaaahhhh  
> I have little to no Idea what I’m doing…  
> I’m trying to work on my other projects/stories but I keep getting sidetracked by this one. I finally just decided to say ‘Screw it’ and typed this out in like two days….  
> There goes all my free time….
> 
> Also yes, Fate is once again complicated so there’s gonna be some inconsistencies, so sorry in advance.
> 
> (By the way, someone wanna give me a random suggestion for the other servants? I already have an idea on who I want, but I’m very ‘Eh?’ about it.)   
> Also threw in a little hint about a certain someone, wanna take a guess on who/what it is?

**Author's Note:**

> Just so everyone knows -   
> The Nasuverse is damn confusing.  
> So if there are some things within this story that don't work within the Nasuverse, I'm sorry, but it is fanfiction - So I can do whatever I want!  
> Hehehehe


End file.
